A Demon's Malevolence
by Wumbo the Marvellous
Summary: Just your usual ARC-V OC insert story, except this time he's pure evil. And he works for Academia. And he's best buds with Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**New story is here! Hopefully it's good.**

* * *

"Ever think that the Professor is up to something?" asked Kurai as he casually carded an XYZ rebel. His faded brown cloak whipped in the wind, and the gems on his shoulders glowed a blood red like his eyes. A plume of black, spiked hair with streaks of red adorned his head like a crown. His nose was sharp and upturned, like he was constantly displeased with something, but his mouth was twisted into a cruel smile.

"I trust the Professor," replied Yuri, finishing up his opponent. "This is for a noble cause."

"Oh, I complete agree. Nothing like wiping this scum off the face of the earth. But still, he might have some ulterior motive."

Yuri jumped down from his perch on a crashed van. "I can see a campfire to the east. Let's teach these low-lifes who's truly superior."

Kurai gave a grin like a shark. "With pleasure."

The pair of fusion-users ran towards the plume of smoke that marked their next targets.

* * *

XYZ dimensioners milled peacefully around the camp, collecting rations of soup from beside the camp fire. By the amount of tents, Kurai guessed that there were around forty people living in the camp. After the siege of heartland, the remaining people from the XYZ dimension had fled into the wilds and were all living in camps like these, a pitiful struggle to hide their true rulers. This camp was probably the last hope of survival for most of the people there.

It was almost a shame to see it all burn down.

Almost.

Kurai and Yuri appeared from behind the wreckage, taking a leisurely pace towards the camp entrance. Their violet and blood-red duel disks glowed in evening sun.

"My, my," said Yuri menacingly. "A camp of fugitives? How pathetic."

A man stepped forward, holding his arms out to protect the little girl behind him. "You evil bastards have no place here. Leave us in peace."

Kurai waggled a finger. "Not happening. We have direct orders to subjugate all remaining habitants of the XYZ dimension… using any means necessary."

"We're simple folk." A woman stepped up. "Please, you will gain nothing from us."

Yuri shrugged. "Orders are orders, missy. Besides… I will gain immense satisfaction from bringing these cuties"— he pointed to a pair of small children cowering behind the woman — "right back to the Professor!"

A man and a woman stepped up, holding each other's hands protectively. Both had poorly made duel disks strapped to their wrists. "We won't let you touch our families!" the man said. "You should go back to where you came from!"

The man and woman adopted a duel stance.

"Oh, this will be excellent!" Kurai clapped his hands, his red eyes gleaming. "I presume you scum know the rules of tag duel?"

"We know," said the woman defiantly. "We won't let you take our families!"

Yuri raised his duel disk, looking bored. "Let's see if you put a fight."

 **[TAG DUEL!]**

 **Yuri and Kurai LP: 4000**

 **Man and woman LP: 4000**

"Take your turn," said Kurai dismissively. "You'll need all the advantage you can get."

"I summon Chronomaly Gordian Knot (ATK: 300 / DEF: 900 / LV:3), and activate its effect! I summon Chronomaly Tula Guardian (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 900 / LV: 5) and Gordian Knot's level become equal to the level of Tula Guardian." The man's two stony monsters appeared on the field.

"Then I overlay my level 5 Gordian Knot and my level 5 Tula Guardian! Two guardians of ancient times! Come together to form an impenetrable fortress! I XYZ summon! Rank 5! Chronomaly Machu Mech (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 2)!"

A monster resembling an ancient fortress appeared on the man's field. Brass cannons protruded from its sides.

"Oh?" Yuri raised an eyebrow. "An XYZ summon on the first turn? Maybe this will be exciting."

"Don't get your hopes up, Yuri. They're just like everyone else," Kurai said.

"You're going to be sorry you ever came near us!" cried the man. "I activate Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet, and with its effect all my Chronomaly monsters gain 800 ATK!

 **Chronomaly Machu Mech: 2400 = 3200**

"Next is Chronomaly Machu Mech's effect; when a monsters ATK changes, by detaching one overlay unit you take damage equal to that change! Blast 'em, Machu Mech!"

The cannons protruding from Machu Mech fired, sending Yuri and Kurai stumbling backwards.

 **Yuri and Kurai LP: 4000 = 3200**

Kurai licked his lips. "Interesting… very interesting." He threw back his head and laughed. "Maybe this time will be different!"

"You won't be laughing for long," said the man. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"It's my move. I draw," said Yuri. "I summon Predaplant Moray Nepenthes (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4), then use Polymerisation to fuse it the Predaplant Cordyceps in my hand! Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and give birth to the terror beneath your petals! I fusion summon! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!"

Yuri's dragon roared as it appeared on the field. A sickly-sweet smell wafted from its ravenous mouths.

The two XYZ users stepped back as the terrifying dragon appeared on the field.

"That d… dragon is no enemy!" the man stammered. "Machu Mech's ATK is higher!"

Yuri grinned. "I'll activate Starve Venom's effect; it gains ATK equal to the ATK of all your special-summoned monsters!"

 **Stare Venom Fusion Dragon: 2800 = 6000**

Starve Venom roared and the man and woman froze in horror.

"6… 6000 ATK?" stuttered the woman.

"I activate Machu Mech's effect!" cried the man desperately. "By detaching one overlay unit you take damage equal to the change!"

"You think I wouldn't have expected that?" said Yuri. "Pathetic. I activate the quick-play spell Predator Flurry! I negate Machu Mech's effect, then Starve Venom gains 600 ATK!"

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: 6000 = 6600**

The man gasped in terror.

"Battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Machu Mech! Break that fortress into rubble!"

Spiked vines appeared around Starve Venom's body, before wrapping around Machu Mech and starting to crush it.

"I… I activate the trap card Chronomaly Shield!" said the man. "This turn, Chronomaly monsters cannot be destroyed!"

"You'll still take the damage though," laughed Yuri casually.

An explosion threw the man and woman backwards.

 **Man and woman LP: 4000 = 600**

"Absolutely pathetic," grinned Kurai. "They're helpless."

"We'll… we'll never lose…" groaned the woman, clutching her stomach as she got up. "We'll keep fighting for our family and friends!"

"By all means, keep fighting," grinned Yuri. "It will be all the more painful for you. I end my turn."

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: 6600 = 3400**

"I draw!" cried the woman defiantly. "I summon Gorgonic Cerberus (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 300 / LV:3) from my hand. Then, when I summon a rock-type monster, I can summon Gorgonic Gargoyle (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 800 / LV:3)!"

The woman's two rock monsters appeared on the field, baring their fangs.

"Then I overlay my level 3 Gorgonic Cerberus and my level 3 Gorgonic Gargoyle! Ancient beasts from the darkest caverns! Merge together to form a mighty monstrosity! I XYZ summon! Rank 3! Gorgonic Guardian (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / RNK: 3 / ORU: 2)!"

The serpent-like monster materialised on the woman's field. "I activate the spell card Gorgonic Rejuvenation! I attach two Gorgonic monster in my graveyard to an XYZ monster as overlay units. The monster I choose is… Machu Mech!"

Gorgonic Guardian and Gorgonic Gargoyle transformed into overlay units and attached to Machu Mech. The man nodded. "Thank you."

"I detach an overlay unit from Gorgonic Guardian to use its effect. Your dragon's effect is negated and its ATK becomes 0 until the end of the turn!"

 **Stare Venom Fusion Dragon: 3400 = 0**

"Next, I use the effect of Machu Mech! By using an overlay unit, you take damage equal the change in ATK!" The woman snarled. "Get away from my people!"

Machu Mech's cannons fired on Kurai and Yuri, sending up billowing clouds of smoke.

The XYZ users in the camp cheered, congratulating their duelists.

A cruel voice rang out through the smoke. "Sorry to burst your bubble," said Kurai as he and Yuri emerged, "but we're not through with you yet."

A quiet shock rippled through the camp. "I activated the effect of Underworld Servant— Gatekeeper (ATK: 300 / DEF: 400 / LV: 1) in my hand," said Kurai matter-of-factly. "By banishing it, I negate the damage… and banish your Gorgonic Guardian!"

A dark rift opened up behind Gorgonic Guardian and sucked in the serpent monster.

The woman stared in shock.

"Come now," grinned Yuri. "Don't give up on us."

"I'll never give up…" breathed the woman. "I'll never give up until you sick bastards are defeated! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force! By using Machu Mech as an XYZ material, I summon a monster that is one rank higher! Shatter the limited space-time continuum and engrave your existence into all the creation! Descend! Rank 6! Chronomaly Atlandis (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 3000 / RNK: 6 ORU: 3)!"

The titanic monster appeared above the camp, towering over the duelists. Magma flowed over its rocky body.

"A rank-up-magic," said Kurai. "Fascinating."

"Atlandis can equip an XYZ monster from the graveyard to itself, and then gain its ATK points! I choose Machu Mech, so Atlandis gains its 2400 ATK!"

 **Chronomaly Atlandis: 2600 = 5000**

"Go, Chronomaly Atlandis! Attack Stare Venom Fusion Dragon! Finish off those bastards!"

"Sorry, not happening!" said Yuri calmly. "I banish Predator Flurry from my graveyard to negate your attack and gain life equal to the damage I would have taken!"

"What?!"

Chronomaly Atlandis' attack stopped and Yuri and Kurai's life points increased.

 **Yuri and Kurai LP: 3200 = 8200**

The woman toppled backwards and was just caught by her partner.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the man. "I couldn't beat them."

"It's all right," said the man, standing up stronger. "Don't you see?" he yelled to Yuri and Kurai. "All you bring is pain and suffering!"

Kurai grinned. "I suppose you're right." He directed his attention to the woman. "Now hurry up and end your turn."

"I… I end my turn."

Kurai stepped forward. "Finally. I draw!"

Looking at his hand, he smiled. "I'd like to thank you two. This has been the most exciting duel of my day. But it's over now. I summon Underworld Servant— Ferryman (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 100 / LV 3) from my hand, and its effect allows me to summon an Underworld Servant from my deck. I choose Underworld Servant— Harpy (ATK: 500 / DEF: 800 / LV: 2)!"

A ghoulish, undead bird-woman appeared on Kurai's field. "Next I activate Demon Fusion, and use it to fuse Underworld Servants Harpy and Ferryman! Two demonic creatures! Combine to form the wicked demon who decides the fate of the dead! I fusion summon! Level 8! Prideful Underworld Judge— Lucifer (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 8)"

Kurai's demonic monster appeared. A crown of thorns rested on its head and blood-red eyes gleamed underneath a hood.

"I activate Lucifer's effect! Your monster's effect is negated and its ATK becomes 0 until the end of the turn, even is this card leaves the field!"

Glowing red chains appeared around Atlandis, causing it to kneel.

 **Chronomaly Atlandis: 5000 = 0**

"Battle! Lucifer, show this scum who is truly superior!"

"I activate the trap card Chronomaly Armageddon Device! Your life points become equal to mine and we both take the damage!" He spat at Kurai. "I'll take you down with me!"

"Oh no!" Kurai laughed sarcastically. "You think I wouldn't have a countermeasure? Once per turn, I can return Lucifer to the extra deck!"

"Why do that?" said the man, confused. "You just destroyed your own monster!"

Kurai laughed manically. "In exchange, I can summon another Underworld Judge from my extra deck! Callous demon who reveals the path of the dead! Show yourself! Level 8! Greedy Underworld Judge— Mammon (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 8)!"

The new Underworld Judge had a splendorous blood-red cape lined with black gems. Pendants and jewels hung from its arms and neck.

"Mammon can negate your trap card and banish it!"

Ropes of darkness sprung out from Mammon's cloak and wrapped around the trap card, destroying it.

"The attack continues! Mammon, subjugate these weaklings!

Crackling red lightning hit Atlandis, cleaving its body in two.

 **Man and woman LP: 600 = 0**

 **Yuri and Kurai: WIN!**

"Such weaklings," Yuri scoffed, turning his duel disk to the woman and pressing a button. Purple light blazed and the woman disappeared, a card falling where she had been.

Kurai casually carded the man in a burst of blood-red light then turned to the cowering group of XYZ dimensioners. "You have a choice!" he announced. "You can join Academia's noble cause, or join your friends!" He held up the card showing the man's permanently horrified face.

"I would rather die than join you!" yelled someone from the back the group, bringing up a chorus of cheers.

"That can be arranged," said Yuri, and purple and red light filled the camp, drawing up fresh screams of horror.

* * *

 _Months later_

"The standard dimension?" Yuri inquired. "What could we possibly want there?"

"There is a girl named Yuzu Hiragi, with the same face as the two you have captured before. I need you to bring her to me."

"Of course sir." Yuri walked out, his purple cape fluttering behind him.

"What about me, sir?" asked Kurai. "You know how much I… enjoy dimensional outings."

The Professor leaned forward on his chair. "As a matter of fact I do. I am worried that my agent in the Synchro dimension has become… lax. I would like you to give him a reminder about the chain of command."

"With pleasure," grinned Kurai. "Also sir, what do we need these girls for? Are they a part of revival zero?"

"Very much so." The Professor gave a rare smile. "They are a key instrument to achieving my goal of dimensional integration and bringing peace to the world."

"Surely you don't believe that yourself sir?" Kurai smiled. "Integrating the dimensions will cause chaos, not peace. It's just propaganda for our troops."

The Leo Akaba sighed. If anyone else had made that comment, except Yuri, he would have carded them on the spot.

But Kurai was too good of a lieutenant to lose.

"Then why are you here, Kurai?" asked the Professor softly. "If you realise that the dimensional integration will cause total chaos, why do you follow me?"

"Total chaos sounds like a lot of fun to me, sir." Kurai gave a maniacal laugh. "The world's boring as it is. Someone needs to spice things up."

He turned to leave, boots clicking against the polished floor, but the Professor called after him. "And Kurai? Permission to use any force necessary."

Kurai gave his trademark shark's grin. "Wouldn't have it any other way, sir."

* * *

 **So... that was Chapter 1. I thought I made up the name Kurai, but then I googled it and discovered it's the name of a music artist and a whole bunch of anime characters and I'm too lazy to change it. The Underworld Judges are an archetype I made up and you'll see more of them if I write more of this story.**

 **The XYZ users in this chapter were not Trey or whoever played Gorgonics, even though they did have their decks. I just thought it would be a good idea to include the decks of some characters from other Yugioh series'.**

 **Some card effects or summoning chants may be different for convenience or because I'm lazy. I've decided to make a list of the cards I made up for this chapter so here we go:**

 **Predator Flurry: You can negate the effects of one monster on the field, then a Predaplant monster you control gains 600 ATK. You can banish this card from your graveyard to negate battle damage and regain life equal to the damage you would've taken (quick-play spell card).**

 **Chronomaly Shield: Chronomaly monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn (trap card).**

 **Gorgonic Rejuvenation: Target up to two 'Gorgonic' monsters in your graveyard, then attach them as XYZ material to a face XYZ monster (spell card).**

 **Underworld Servant- Gatekeeper (DARK / DEMON / EFFECT / ATK: 300 / DEF: 400 / LV: 1): If you would take 1500 or more damage, you can banish this card from your hand to negate that damage, then banish 1 face-up card on the field.**

 **Underworld Servant- Ferryman (DARK / DEMON / EFFECT / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 100 / LV: 3): When this card is summoned, you can summon 1 'Underworld Servant' from your deck.**

 **Underworld Servant- Harpy (DARK / DEMON / EFFECT/ ATK: 500 / DEF: 800 / LV: 2): ?**

 **Demon Fusion: Fusion summon 1 Demon-type monster from your extra deck using Demon-type monsters in your hand, field and/or graveyard.**

 **Prideful Underworld Judge- Lucifer (DARK / DEMON / FUSION / EFFECT / ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 8): Once per turn, during either player's turn (quick effect) you can negate the effects of 1 monster your opponent controls and if you do, make its ATK 0. Once per turn (quick effect), you can return this card to your extra deck, then special summon 1 'Underworld Judge' fusion monster from you extra deck ignoring its summoning conditions. If this card was summoned by the effect of an Underworld Judge, you cannot activate this effect the turn it was summoned.**

 **Greedy Underworld Judge- Mammon (DARK / DEMON / FUSION / EFFECT / ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 8): Once per turn, during either player's turn (quick effect) you can negate the effects or activation of an opponent's trap card and if you, banish it. Underworld monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's trap cards. Once per turn (quick effect), you can return this card to your extra deck, then special summon 1 'Underworld Judge' fusion monster from you extra deck ignoring its summoning conditions. If this card was summoned by the effect of an Underworld Judge, you cannot activate this effect the turn it was summoned.**

* * *

 **As always, reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Thanks to 'And then the sky' for pointing out that I didn't describe Kurai (my OC) so I've updated Chapter 1 to include a description.**

* * *

Yuzu Hiragi stumbled through the icy plain section of the battle royale. The wind was augmented, but it still bit at her exposed skin.

After swapping clothes with Serena, she was walking around the arctic zone, trying to be as noticeable as possible. Hopefully whoever was coming for Serena would notice her first and Serena would be safe.

"I didn't expect to see anyone out here," came a sinister voice from behind her. "Feeling chilly, are we?"

Yuzu turned around to see… Yuya?

No, it wasn't Yuya. This boy had different, purple hair and striking violet eyes. His purple clothing was way too formal for Yuya to even consider wearing.

But their faces were exactly the same…

 _Just like me and Serena_ , she realised.

"Yuzu Hiragi, correct?" continued the boy. "You really do look like Rin. And Ruri too!"

 _Ruri_? Yuzu remembered Shun mistaking her for Ruri, whoever that was. And this person clearly knew who Ruri was. _Is this the person who took Ruri and is looking for Serena? Does that mean he's looking for me too_?

"What do you want?" she said bluntly

"It's quite simple, really," said the boy. "I'm Yuri, by the way. And what I want is to take you"— he pointed at Yuzu— "straight to the Professor!"

The pieces clicked together in Yuzu's mind. "You're the one who took Ruri! And Rin, whoever that is. You're here for Serena!"

"Serena?" Yuri looked confused. "She's here too? That's just an added bonus, because I'm not after her. I'm after you, Miss Hiragi."

Yuzu jumped backwards, activating her duel disk. "I won't let you take me!"

"You know," said Yuri, flicking a stray lock of hair out of his eyes, "that's exactly what Ruri said too."

 **[DUEL!]**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000**

 **Yuri LP: 4000**

"I take the first turn," said Yuri. "I summon Predaplant Cephalotus Snail (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4). Then I'll set one card and end my turn. Your move, Yuzu."

"My turn. I draw!" cried Yuzu. "When you control monsters and I don't, I can special summon Solo the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) from my hand. Then I summon Sonata the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3), and activate its effect. All fairy-type monsters I control gain 500 ATK!"

 **Solo the Melodious Songstress: 1600 = 2100**

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva: 1200 = 1700**

"Battle! Solo attacks Cephalotus Snail!"

"I activate my trap, Dark Seed Planter! Your monsters now become dark attribute!"

Yuzu's monsters writhed as an aura of darkness surrounded them.

"And when your dark monster attacks a dark monster I control; the attack is negated!" Solo's attack bounced off Cephalotus Snail and Yuri grinned smugly.

"You're not through yet!" said Yuzu. "I activate the quick-play spell Melodious Beacon! With its effect I destroy Dark Seed Planter"— Yuri's trap card disappeared and Yuzu's monster were freed from the grip of darkness— "and Sonata gains 400 ATK until the end phase!"

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva: 1700 = 2100**

"Sonata attacks Cephalotus Snail!" Yuzu's monster swung its baton at the Predaplant.

"Cephalotus Snail's effect," Yuri grimaced. "It can't be destroyed by battle and I take half damage!"

 **Yuri LP: 4000 = 3600**

"I end my turn with that," finished Yuzu.

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva: 2100 = 1700**

"My turn. I draw!" Yuri looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I'm going to enjoy this. I summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3), and, with its effect, I add Polymerisation from my deck to my hand. Then I'll activate Polymerisation! Two sweet smelling flowers that entice their prey! Become one and reveal the horror that hides within! I fusion summon! Level 7! Predaplant Chimerafflesia (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!"

A rotten smell appeared as Yuri's fusion monster materialised. Jaws lined with teeth snapped beneath it snapped beneath its large pink flower.

Yuzu stared defiantly at the horrifying monster.

"I activate the effect of Chimerafflesia! I target Solo, which has a lower level than Chimerafflesia and banish it!"

Yuzu gasped as vines wrapped around her monster, choking the life out of it until it was destroyed.

"Next, Chimerafflesia attacks Sonata the Melodious Diva! Are you ready to feel the pain of defeat?"

Yuzu dived for an action card and activated it. "Action Magic; High Dive! Sonata gains 1000 ATK!"

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva: 1700 = 2700**

"So those are action cards?" Yuri looked fascinated. "Quite pathetic, if you ask me. I activate Chimerafflesia's second effect! When it battles, it gains 1000 ATK and your Sonata loses 1000 ATK!"

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia: 2500 = 3500**

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva: 2700 = 1700**

"The attack continues!" cried Yuri joyfully. "Crush the life out of that Diva!"

Chimerafflesia's vines wrapped around Sonata, before its many-toothed mouths chomped down, destroying it.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 = 2200**

Yuzu fell backwards, the breath knocked out of her. Her fingers scrabbled for purchase on the smooth ice.

"Come now," mocked Yuri. "Don't tell me you're done already."

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia: 3500 = 2500**

Yuzu got to her feet and stood facing Yuri. "I won't let you take me or Serena! I draw!"

"I activate Polymerisation, and use it to fuse Mozarta the Melodious Maestra with Aria the Melodious Diva! Angel's song! Supreme Genius! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! I fusion summon! Come to the stage, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6)!"

Yuzu's musical monster appeared on the field, surrounded by a whirlwind of flowers.

"A fusion monster?" Yuri grinned. "You, my dear, are full of surprises."

"Battle! Bloom Diva, attack his Chimerafflesia!"

"Why would you attack with lower ATK points?" Yuri shook his head. "Well, it's your funeral. I activate the effect of Chimerafflesia! Your monster loses 1000 ATK and Chimerafflesia gains 1000!"

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia: 2500 = 3500**

 **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir: 1000 = 0**

"You fell for it!" Yuzu said triumphantly. "When Bloom Diva battles, you take all the damage instead of me, and your monster is destroyed instead of mine!"

"What?!" Yuri smug expression turned to horror as the attack was reversed. He ran to the side and picked up an action card, but not before Bloom Diva destroyed his monster.

 **Yuri LP: 3600 = 100**

Yuri stood up, holding his stomach. "I activate the action spell triple damage draw. If I take 3000 or more damage I can draw 3 cards," he said, adding 3 new cards to his hand.

"Not so cocky now, huh?" said Yuzu. "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuri glared at her. "To think that you would damage me so…" He threw back his head and laughed. "I haven't had this much fun in ages! Thank you, Yuzu Hiragi." His mouth twisted into a demonic smile. "Destroying you will be immensely satisfying! I draw!"

Yuri smiled crazily as he looked at his hand. "During the turn after Chimerafflesia is destroyed, I can add Polymerisation from my deck to my hand." Yuri grinned as he showed Yuzu the fusion card. "Then I'll activate the spell card Predaplast! By revealing Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 5) in my hand, I place a predator counter on Bloom Diva. Then I activate the effect Drosophyllum Hydra; by tributing a monster with a predator counter from anywhere on the field, I can summon this monster from my hand. Come, Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra!"

Bloom Diva disappeared from Yuzu's field as Drosophyllum Hydra was summoned to Yuri's. The Predaplant snapped its jaws hungrily.

Yuzu stepped back in shock, horrified that her ace monster was gone.

"Next I'll activate Polymerisation and fuse Drosophyllum Hydra with Predaplant Moray Nepenthes in my hand! Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and give birth to the terror beneath your petals! I fusion summon! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!"

Yuri's dragon roared as it appeared. Its many mouths snapped and its eyes glowed a menacing red.

"Battle! Starve Venom attacks directly! Finish her off!"

"I don't think so!" Yuzu cried. "I activate Fusion Samsara! I summon a fusion material that was sent there this turn from the graveyard! I choose Predaplant Moray Nepenthes (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!"

Yuri looked annoyed. "Starve Venom, destroy Moray Nepenthes!"

"The monster summoned by fusion Samsara cannot be destroyed this turn!" countered Yuzu.

Yuri shrugged. "You'll still take the damage though. 1200 points of it!"

 **Yuzu LP: 2200 = 1000**

"Before I end my turn, I'll activate Predator Potion!" said Yuri. "I regain life points equal to the ATK of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon."

 **Yuri LP: 100 = 2900**

"I end my turn," said Yuri smugly. "You have no cards on your field and no cards in your hand. Just give up."

"I'll never give up," said Yuzu. "I'll keep fighting to the end!"

Yuri grinned manically. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"I draw!" cried Yuzu. "I activate the spell card Miraculous Fusion! I can summon a fusion monster using one material one the field and one in the graveyard! And by banishing Melodious Beacon from my graveyard, I can treat Moray Nepenthes as a Melodious monster! Two angelic voices! Become one with the rhythm and unleash your musical might! I fusion summon! Come on out, Beethoven the Melodious Maestro (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 6)!"

Yuzu's new fusion monster appeared, swinging a baton. It was dressed immaculately in a blue and pink suit with a top hat.

"Interesting…" said Yuri, staring intently at Yuzu's fusion card. "You are interesting, Yuzu Hiragi!"

"Battle!" Yuzu called her attack. "Beethoven attacks Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

"You wouldn't kill yourself willingly…" murmured Yuri. "It has an effect, yes?"

"Correct!" said Yuzu. "Beethoven can't be destroyed by battle, and I take no battle damage from battles involving it." Yuzu's monster was saved from destruction by a glowing shield. "Then I regain life points equal to Beethoven's ATK and the ATK of the monster it battled!"

 **Yuzu LP: 1000 = 5300**

"I end my turn," said Yuzu.

"So you increased your life points in order to survive my next turn?" said Yuri, drawing a card. "Interesting, but it won't be enough."

"I activate Predapruning!" said Yuri. "In order to summon Predaplant Chimerafflesia (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7) from my graveyard."

Yuri grinned malevolently. "I think you'll remember that Chimerafflesia had a very _special_ effect; because Beethoven has a lower level than it, I can banish it!"

Vines constricted around Beethoven, destroying it.

"I'll destroy you with a single blow! I activate Predapower! By tributing Chimerafflesia, Starve Venom gains its ATK points!"

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: 2800 = 5300**

Yuri laughed. "Isn't that perfect? Starve Venom's attack points are exactly equal to your life points! Starve Venom, finish her off!"

Yuzu screamed as Starve Venom's attack struck her and sent her flying backwards.

 **Yuzu LP: 0**

 **Yuri: WIN!**

"Now that we're finished," said Yuri casually. "I'm going to take you"—

He was cut off as the ice between him and Yuzu cracked. Yuzu seized the opportunity and ran behind a pile of snow.

"This will be much easier for you and me if you just come out!" Yuri called. "I'm just going to take you straight to the professor!"

Yuzu slid into a ditch of ice and hid there, tears pricking her eyes.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" said Yuri.

Yuzu looked up to see Yuri's horrifying dragon staring right at her. She gave an involuntary scream.

"Ah, there you are." Yuri peered down at her. "Now, why don't you get up here and come with me? It's"—

Yuzu's bracelet began to glow with an eerie pink light.

Yuri stared at her, confused. "What is"— he disappeared in a burst of light and a boy on motorcycle zoomed in. He stared down at her for a few seconds before taking of his helmet to reveal… Yuya again?

No, this wasn't Yuya either. The hair was different, with spikes of yellow. Besides, Yuya didn't have a motorbike.

"Rin!" he said joyfully, holding out a hand to pull Yuzu out of the ditch. Yuzu accepted it slowly climbing out.

"Thanks," she said. "But I'm not"—

"Rin!" the boy said again, hugging her. "I'm so glad I found you!"

"Whoa, whoa…" Yuzu untangled herself from his embrace. "I'm not Rin. My name's Yuzu."

"Really?" He looked her up and down. "I'm Yugo. Are you sure you're not Rin?"

"Positive," she replied. She had just remembered what Yuri had said. She shook at the memory. _You look just like Rin_.

"I don't know who Rin is," she said slowly. "Does she look like me?"

Yugo nodded vigorously. "You two could be twins."

"Thing is, before you showed up, I was dueling someone who said he'd taken Rin. Is that the same Rin you mistook me for?"

Yugo nodded again. "Some guy with purple eyes took Rin a few months back. I've been looking for her since."

 _Purple eyes_ … "The guy I was dueling had purple eyes. His name was Yuri. He nearly got me too."

"Yuri…" Yugo rolled the name over his tongue. "That snake! He's here? I have to find him!"

"He disappeared," said Yuzu, "when you showed up."

"Damn," said Yugo. "Hey, what's up with your bracelet? It's glowing."

Yuzu looked at her wrist. Her bracelet was indeed glowing. She just had enough time to say, "Oh no," before she and Yugo disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Kurai was having a bad day. He had been trying to get the location of Roget's headquarters off the members of security he defeated, but none of them were talking. He had stolen a motorbike from one of his victims, but it apparently had some sort of tracker attached so now there an entire squadron of sector security on his tail.

Suddenly most of the security squad branched off, leaving only three members chasing him. Was there a more important emergency?

Kurai stopped the motorbike and stood facing the three members of security. He activated his blood-red duel disk, and the security activated theirs. A news helicopter circled overhead, casting a spotlight onto Kurai. He walked forward until he was a few metres away from the security men.

"Come on!" he called. "Let's see if the people of this dimension have any redeeming qualities!"

"We'll take you down, punk!" said one of them. "You'll be headed straight to the facility after we're done with you!"

Kurai bared his teeth. "You'll make fine additions to my card collection."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is up in record time (for me that is). More of a filler really as I had to get the Yuri vs Yuzu duel out of the way but I'm actually pretty pleased with the result.**

 **Some card effects are changed for convenience.**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated.**

* * *

 **Original Cards:**

 **Melodious Beacon: You can destroy one face-up spell or trap card on the field and if you do a Melodious monster you control gains 400 ATK. You can banish this card from your graveyard to treat one monster you control as a Melodious monster (quick-play spell card).**

 **Triple Damage Draw: If you take 3000 or more points of damage you can draw 3 cards (action spell card).**

 **Predator Potion: Target 1 Predaplant monster you control; gain life points equal to its ATK (spell card).**

 **Miraculous Fusion: Fusion summon 1 Melodious monster from your extra deck using at least 1 monster from both your field and graveyard as fusion material (spell card).**

 **Beethoven the Melodious Maestro (LIGHT / FAIRY / FUSION / EFFECT /ATK: 1500 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 6): This card cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no damage from battles involving this card. Once per turn you can target this card and 1 monster it battled, then gain life points equal to the combined ATK of those monsters.**


End file.
